superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper credits 2
Opening Logos * "Atkinson Film-Arts: Cartoon Classics" Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents in association with Atkinson Film-Arts * "Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper" * Narrated by: Matt Frewer * Screenplay by: Mary Crawford and Alan Templeton * Story by: Mark Evanier, Mr. Lawrence, Nancy Sans, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, Carol Bolt, Derek Diorio, Kevin Gllis, Allan Gordon, Tobi Gordon, Rick Jones, Gail Kerbel, Dan Lalande, Charles Lawther, b.p. Nichol, Jamie Wayne, Sheldon S. Wiseman, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton, Gary Ferrier, Carole Burce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, S.M. Yates, Mary MacKay-Smith, Patrick A. McCarthy, Stephen McLoughlin, Ken Ross, Doug Stratton, Brian Jeffrey Street, Patrick Granleese, Jack Mendelsohn * Production Design: Ray Aragon * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Directed by: Richard T. Morrison, Chris Schouten, Kevin Gillis, Pierre Roy, Ted May, Jon Stone * Producers: W.H. Stevens, Jr., M.H. Cloutier, Hugh Campbell, Merilyn Read, Kevin Gillis, Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward * Associate Producers: Alison Clayton, Christopher Brough, David Grimes * Animation Advisor: Kazumi Fukushima * Art Director: Michael Peraza, Jr. Ending Credits * with Daws Butler as the voices of Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Mister Jinx, Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Dixie, Wally Gator, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Augie Doggie * and All Other Voices: Mel Blanc, Terrence Scammell, Henry Corden, Pier Kohl, Georgi Irene, Adam Hodgins, Don Messick, Charity Brown, Allan Melvin, Rick Jones, Hal Smith, Don Westwood, John Stephenson, Jim Bradford, Janet Waldo, Chuck Collins, Jimmy Weldon, Bernard McManus, Sandy Henkin, Eddie Nunn, Gregg Berger, Les Lye, Hank Garrett, Robert Bockstael, Lorenzo Music, Louise Villeneuve, Angela Lee, Arnie Charlebois, Debbie Mueller, Kemp Edwards, Scott Beach, Kai Engstad, Thom Huge, Rock LaFortune, Ed Gilbert, Derek Diorio, David L. Lander, Courtney Carroll, Henry Gibson, Brahm Olzynko, Rip Taylor, Noel Council, Howard Morris, Bridgette Robinson, Len Carlson, Michael Magee, Marvin Goldhar, Carl Banas, Bob Dermer, Sharon Lewis, Linda Feige, Nick Nichols, Geoffrey Winter, Murray Cruchley, Vanessa Lindores, Noam Zylberman, Derek Diorio, Jonathan Beltzner, Michael Beltzner, Jeannie Elias, Maurice LaMarche, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Brennan Thicke, Heather Edson, Mike O'Reilly, Donna Farnon, Eleanor Peat, Mathew Godfrey, Pam Pilkington, Abby Hagyward, Tyley Ross, John Tarzwell, John Koensgen, Aline Van Dyke, Bill Luxton, Phil Baron, John Stocker, Will Ryan, Holly Larocque, Anna McCormick, Doug Stratton * Prologue and Epilogue Narrated by: Frank Graham * Singers: John Brough, Geri Childs, Teresa Dunn, Craig Kennedy * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voice Directors: Madeline Bascom, Ginny McSwain, Richard T. Morrison, Chris Schouten, Chuck Rubin * ADR Talent Coordinator: Marsha Goodman Einstein * Talent Co-Ordinator: Chuck Rubin * Script Co-Ordinators: Lori Crawford, Gail Chapple * Assistant Script Co-Ordinators: Bill Rutz, Patricia Hicks * Story Editors: Jack Mendelsohn, Brian Jeffrey Street, Doug Stratton * Story Consultants: Juliet Packer, Phil Baron, Lenny Levitt * Script Consultant: Juliet Packer * Supervising Associate Producers: John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr., John O'Neill * Co-Producers: Alex Lovy, Mark Evanier * Creative Talent Director: Frank Tashlin * Creative Director: Christopher Hallowell * Production Managers: Garry Proulx, Steven Hahn, Ursula Clarkson, Lesley Harris * Quality Control Supervisor: Weldon Poapst * Optical Painter & Quality Control: Lisa Atkinson * Executive in Charge of Production Management: Winnie Chaffee * Cutters: Mark Ukrainetz, Sean McAllister * Production Co-Ordinators: Dave Mepham, Vic Kephart, Andrea Sachs, Zoe Marlett, Cindy Moehrle, Reg Harris * Assistant to the Producer: Bonnie Vitti * Production Assistants: Carolin McRae, Terry Bugsch, Ken Fischer, Julia Kim, Barry Ward, Florence Bach * Technical Supervisor: John Duggan * Videotape Supervisor: Paul Harris * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John R. Tierney * Film Co-Ordinator: Jonathan Deachman * Executive in Charge of Production for C.B.C.: Nada Harcourt * Supervising Producer: Jack Spillum * Supervising Associate Producers: John O'Neill, John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Supervision: Richard T. Morrison, Iwao Takamoto * Storyboards: Cullen Houghtaling, David Thrasher, Jack White, Eric Fredrickson, Glenn McDonald, Drew Edwards, Steven Majaury, Robert Walker, Gerry Capelle, Tom Nesbitt, Karl Toerge, Chris Schouten, Michael Swainigan, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Danny Craig, Trish Stolte, Jill Halliday, Curtis Crawford, Larry Cariou, Sam Argo, Robert Browning, David Feiss, Jamie Oliff, Arna Selznick, Cam Drysdale, Jim Hiltz, John Flagg, Mik Casey, Sebastian Grunstra, Pino Van Lamsweerde, Paul Schibli, Paul Sabella, Julian Harris, Shivan Ramsaran, Tim Deacon * Character Design: Rogerio Nogueira, Drew Edwards, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, Douglas McCarthy, Chuck Patton, Ron Harris, Stephan Martinière, Paul Schibli, Matthew Taylor, John Bianchi, Victor Glasko, Jamie Oliff * Layout Director: Tim Deacon * Layout Design: Robert Walker, Richard Carl Livingston, George Juhasz, Robin Arkell * Layouts: Kevin Brownie, Peter Ferk, Blake James, Wayne Millett, Charles Botham, Mark Kozuma, Warren Huska, Ray Aragon, David Hilberman, Peter Bielicki, Tim Dillabough, Robert Walker, Scott Amey, David E. Merritt, Shaun Cusick, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, Gerry Capelle, Richard Carl Livingston, Stephane Dupras, Nora Brown, Lyndon Ruddy, David High, Pierre Jarry, Richard Corrigan, Meinert Hansen, Tapani Knuutila, Christian Bénard, Thomas Humber, George Elliott, Michael Maliani, Michel Breton, Knud Skov, Blair Peters * Assistant Layout: Kathleen Melville * Background Design: Lawrence Barkley, Richard Forgues, George Juhasz, Robin Arkell, Derek Carter * Background Illustrations: Richard Raynis * Background Director: Michel Breton * Backgrounds: Gordon H. Coulthart, Blake James, Ric Stluiter, Sophie Lapointe, Nora Brown, Greg Gibbons, Denise Dubreuil, Jean Bello, Peter Moehrle, Terry Lind, Pierre Houde, Anne Beauregard, Evelyne Arcoutte, Raymonde Lébrun, Eloise Lennox, Genevieve Selby, Art Nelles, Richard H. Thomas * Animation Layout: Drew Edwards, Glenn McDonald, Dev Ramsaran, Lilliane André, Edoardo Cavalli, Fabio Pacifico, Steve Whitehouse * Animation Supervisors: Michel Dazé, Richard W. Allen * Animation Directors: Pino Van Lamsweerde, Paul Schibli, Shivan Ramsaran, Chris Schouten * Senior Animators: Marc Sevier, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright, Nick Vallinakis, Sonja Kodric, Sebastian Grunstra * Key Animators: John Williamson, David Feiss, Andrew Schulz, Greg Upshaw, Daniele DeBlois, Dave Parks, Jean Lajeunesse, Paul Newberry, Norman LeBlanc, Philipe Pellerin, Andy Tougas * Animators: Graham Falk, Derek Eversfield, Karen Munro-Caple, Al Sens, Danny Craig, Sara Matsubara, Danny Antonucci, Norm Drew, Larry Cariou, Barry Helmer, Curtis Crawford, Jill Halliday, Eric Fredrickson, Woong Cheon Jang, Keith Van Allen, Gerald Paquette, Jamie Oliff, Chris Savué, Bob Jacques, Scott Fiander, Dan Wagner, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Kelly Armstrong, Jim Hiltz, Maryl Morris, David Nethery, Anne Chevalier, Jean Banville, Bernie Denk, Christian Barrazin, Gerald Brunet, Denis Roy, Nik Ranieri, André Dejardins, Steve Weston, Terry Pike, Allan Jeffrey, Gerald DeSouza, Trish Stolte, Teruyo Watanabe, Edoardo Cavalli, Fabio Pacifico, Dieter Mueller, Rick Marshall, Don Stearn, Hilary Audus, Rick Villeneuve, Chris Delaney, Ian Freedman, Gerry Fournier, Trevor Keen, Shawn Kearney, Greg Sullivan, Hilary Philips, Robert Shedlowich, Bill Littlejohn, Spencer Peel, Greg Reyna, Ruth Kissane, Jeff Hale, Fred Hellmich, Doug Crane, Barrie Nelson, Darlie Brewster, Steve Evangelatos, Norm Roen, Izzy Ellis, Art Davis, Richard Bickenbach, Cal Dalton, Richard Vanatte * Senior Assistant Animators: Robert A. Waldren, Roger Way * Assistant Animators: Cam Drysdale, Chris Damboise, Paula Irvine, Glen Sylvester, Patrick McCourt, Lee Williams, Hana Kuhal, Woody Yocum, Brian Lemay, Calvin LeDuc, Sandy Henkin, Jon Collier, Glen Findlay, Wayne Lee Pack, Benoit Cecyre, Gloria Hsu, Robin White, Marshall Toomey, Paul Teglas, Joecy Shepherd, Don Perro, John Delaney, Robert Browning, Andrew LeBlanc, Greg Holfeld, Pete LaBelle, Victor Glasko, Ross Marshall, John Guertin, Scott Bennett, Karen Stephenson, Greg Bailey, Helen Wenzelbach, Leticia Lichtwardt, Ray Kelly, Mike McKay, Thomas Humber, Eric Armstrong, Vincent Cowley, George Murphy, Pierre Tremblay, Mik Casey, Teddy MacLeod, Ron Lamarre, Peter Miller * Inbetweeners: Aputik Gardiner, Howard Parkins, Daniel Barnaby, Pilar Menendez, Wendy Van Essen * Xerography Supervision: Robyn Milks * Xerographers: Pam Pilkington, Malcolm Collins, Peter Mangione, Kelly Lacelle, Shane Pearce, Kristine Gravel, Stephen Szymanski, Danny Perron, Christopher Ring, Eddie Lauzon, Laura Herring, Rick Euart, Craig Wilson, Laurence Jones, Huong Nguyen, Danise Lofstrom, Kim Murdock, Chris Watchorn * Matching Supervision: Oscar Capiral, Jr. * Matching: Lee Vainola, Jeffrey Weese, Jonathan Deachman, Bruce Henderson, Sue Wilkinson, Laurie Duquette, Carolyn Gair, Lorraine DeCoste, Benoit Aubry, Linda Bruyére * Opaquing Color Co-Ordinators: Lise Murka, Susan Spriggs, Anne-Marie Ouellette * Color Checking: Marilyn McEachern, Gary Smith, Clayton Jacobs * Opaquing Supervision: Ann Mullens, Nancy White * Opaquing: Shirley Khan, Barbara Woodruff, Steven Majaury, Dave Muir, Eleanor Hamilton, Terry O'Reilley, Steve Bissonnette, Jerry Holbrook, Kelly Kincaid, Pat Brule, Andre Charette, Susan Mundell, Karen McComb, John Miller, Carole Lavertue, Myrna Blair, Steven Gelling, Margaret Forsythe, Jim Turner, Michele Heroux, Ann Geldart, Marty Butler, Dalmain Ralph, Kim Hennessy, Scott Ferguson, Rebecca Greenwood, Kathie Robillard, Myra Tarkka, Thuy Yo, Ann Gervais, Kathleen Lloyd-Charland, Suzanne Boutin, Andrea Ivan, Paulette Sinclair, Bruce Neatby, Pippa Graham, Debbie Rogers, Craig Butler, Christine Major, Heather Middlemiss, Darren O'Bertos, Nicole Patry, Dan Wiegand, Brian Rutz, Joan Curry, Carter Hammett, Cliff Lawson, Patricia MacKinnon, Terry Bellamy, Ron Paynter, Lisa Duqutte, Glen Smith, Kevin Turtle, Darren Illingsworth, Scott Moodie, Jill Gray, Richard Car, Lisa Hopkins * Technical Department: David Collins, Paul Guttadauria, David Barrett * Lip Assignment: Carole Bissonnette * Paint and Colour: Karen Shingles, Carole Garand * Special Effects Supervisor: Phill Turtle * Special Effects: André St-Amour, Brenda Beaton, Bruce Henderson, Jane Gardner, Marc Deacon, Lee Cadieux * Checking Supervisor: Katy Hennessy * Checking: Kathleen Scott, Paul Steele, Patricia Marshall, Sam Vainola, Lisa Oglesby, Terry Halman, June Lee * Final Check Supervision: Michael Mitchell * Final Check: Ron Black, Maryann Capling, Moira Moxley, Keiko Mannion, Cindy Deachman, Cam Wilson * Camera: Doug Williams, Jan Topper, Ulrich Blazejewski, Paul Webster, Tom Brydon, Al Sens, Ron Haines, Colette Brière, Peter Dudley * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Supervising Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Editors: Susan Robertson, Rod Crawley, Robert Cooper, Jennifer Irwin * Assistant Editors: Keith Davidson, Normand Rivest, David K. Camelon, Peter Harmathy * Track and Breakdown: Susan Conley, Alain Reinhardt * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Wachter, Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel, Joe Citarella, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Supervising Sound Editors: Steve Munro, Andre Gagnon * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki, Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, David J. West, Joseph J. Reitano, Richard C. Allen, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Warner E. Leighton * Sound Design: Steve Munro * Track Readers: Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis * Sound Reader: Peter Aries * Sound Recordists: Sal Ciampini, Doug Thompson, Kevin Evans * Sound Supervisor: Peter Mann * Audio Co-Ordinator: Don Riedel * Audio Engineer: Tamara Smith * Dialogue Editors: Helen Watson, Tony Kelleher, Stephanie Crawford, Mary Gleason, David M. Cowan, Gerald Tripp, Michael Tomack * ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Morten Folmer Nielsen * ADR Mixer/Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Sound Recording Assistant: Maureen Lawrence * Re-recoding Sound's Interchange: Victor Pyle, Mike Kelly * Sound Re-Recording Engineer: Michel Descombes * Sound Re-Recording: Crawley Films Limited · Robert Leclair, Shalini Kelly, Peter Clements * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Original Sound Recording: B&B Sound Studios · Ken Berger * Music Composed, Performed and Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin, Pat Irwin * Music Editors: Robert Talboy, George Probert * Music Recording: John Cybanski * End Title Song ** "Keep Christmas with You" *** Music by: Sam Pottle *** Lyrics by: David Axelrod * Creative Consultant: Christopher Hallowell * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Gerda Gerke, Hildegard Schaeffer * Production Consultant: Charles G. Mortimer, Jr. * Colour Correction: Michel Brohez * Executive Consultant: Sheldon S. Wiseman * Video Services: V.T.R. Productions, Ltd. * Script Supervisor: Joecy Shepherd * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Post Production Supervisor: David Vainola * Post Production: James N. Williams, Stephanine Duncan, Robert Thompson, Joe Fitzpatrick, Bob Deeks, Pierre E. Labette, Marguerite Cleinge, Mike Fitzpatrick, Wendy Rockburn, John Mullens, François St-Amour, Daniel Desbiens, Clare Bambrough * Production Executives: M.H. Cloutier, Richard Raynis * Pre Production Assistants: Dave Kovacs, Cheryl Gurnsey * Executives in Charge of Production: Derek Fower, Jayne Barbera * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * Scheduling: V. Kim Latimer * Bi-Pack Camera: Film Docteur du Québec, Inc. * Laboratory Services: Sonolab, Inc. * For Alchemy II, Inc. ** Production Executive: Larry Larsen ** Assistant Production Executives: Sandi Vidan, Jodie Resnick * Produced by Atkinson Film-Arts with Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd. for Animated Investments, Inc. * Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada, The Ontario Film Development Corp., Alchemy II, Inc. and Worlds of Wonder, Inc. * Produced in association with CTV Television Network, Ltd. and The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * Copyright © 1982 by Animated Investments, Inc., MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd., Alchemy II, Inc./Worlds of Wonder, Inc. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company * Atkinson Film-Arts Category:End Credits Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:The Flintstones Category:Warner Home Video Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd. Category:Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC) Category:Ontario Film Development Corporation Category:Animated Investments Category:CTV Television Network, Ltd. Category:Alchemy II, Inc. Category:Worlds of Wonder, Inc. Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:NBC Category:CBS Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:TBS Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:Christmas Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Canadian Television (CTV) Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show